Галерея:Ясухиро Хагакурэ
|-|Дизайны= Скетчи и иллютрации Danganronpa 1 Yasuhiro Hagakure Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Иллюстрация от Руи Комацузаки Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocВнутриигровая галерея концепт-артов Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Артбук Danganronpa 1.2 Reload) Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Yasuhiro Hagakure.jpg|Промо-скетчи дизайна Danganronpa: The Animation Ранний дизайн и концепт-арты Yasuhiro Hagakure Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png|Скетчи раннего дизайна''Danganronpa Visual Fanbook'' (Артбук Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc). Yasuhiro Hagakure Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Концепт-арт Danganronpa Another Episode - Scrapped Future Foundation Cameos - Yasuhiro Hagakure Beta.png|Неиспользованный дизайн камео в Danganronpa: Another Episode Danganronpa Another Episode - Scrapped Future Foundation Cameos - Height Chart.png|Рост членов Основания Будущего в Danganronpa Another EpisodeZettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Zettai Zetsubō no Kōoshiki Settei Shiryōshū (Артбук Danganronpa Another Episode) Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Бета-дизайн Danganronpa 3 Danganronpa 3 - Danganronpa Project Trailer Sketches - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa 3Youtube: Danganronpa 3 - Трейлер проекта Danganronpa ''DISTRUST'' DISTRUST — прототип игры для PlayStation Portable от разработчиков серии Danganronpa — Казутаки Кодаки, Руи Комацузаки и Йошинори Терасавы. Разработка игры была отменена, так как тема игры, сценарий и дизайн были слишком "тёмными". Позднее некоторые элементы и дизайн персонажей из DISTRUST были переработаны для Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Некоторые элементы дизайна были показаны в презентации на конференции CEDEC 2011 conference, и в этих элементах можно увидеть ранний дизайн Ясухиро. Дополнительные материалы также были доступны для скачавших Alter Ego App.Dengeki: 【まり探】始まりはアドベンチャーの否定から――CEDECで『ダンガンロンパ』開発陣が語る DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 01.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 02.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 03.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 04.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 05.jpg Alter Ego App DISTRUST Info 03.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Group.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Yasuhiro Hagakure.png |-|DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Представление Danganronpa 1 Opening - Yasuhiro and Mukuro (Junko).png|Ясухиро и Мукуро (в маскировке Джунко) в интро игры Danganronpa 1 Yasuhiro Hagakure Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Представление Ясухиро (японский) Danganronpa 1 Yasuhiro Hagakure English Game Introduction.png|Представление Ясухиро (английский) Пролог Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|Ученики у входа в школу Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|Начало Убийственной Школьной Жизни Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Ученики, пережившие Пролог Глава 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Утреннее собрание в кафетерии Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|Начало классного суда Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (7).png|Ясухиро наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (9).png|Ясухиро наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (30).png|Ясухиро наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (40).png|Ясухиро наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (47).png|Ясухиро наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (57).png|Ясухиро наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (64).png|Ясухиро наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 1 Глава 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Daily Life (Chapter 2).png|Начало главы (Повседневная Жизнь) Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 2).png|Начало главы (Смертельная Жизнь) Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 2).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 2 Глава 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Photo of Hifumi Yamada dragging Robo Justice (English).png|Фото Хифуми Ямады, несущего Ясухиро в костюме Робота Справедливости Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina trying on the Robo Justice suit (English).png|Аой Асахина меряет костюм Робота Справедливости Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Yasuhiro Hagakure's claim about aliens.png|История о пришельцах Ясухиро Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 3).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 3 Глава 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura being attacked by Yasuhiro.png|Ясухиро бьет Сакуру Огами бутылкой Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (2).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 4 Глава 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro taking apart Monokuma.png|Ученики разбирают Монокуму Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto, Toko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya on screen (1).png|Ясухиро смотрит на экран Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto, Toko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya on screen (2).png|Ученики видят себя на экране Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 5 Глава 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 6).png|Начало главы (Смертельная Жизнь) Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone happy to see Makoto Naegi.png|Ученики рады видеть живого Макото Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Эпилог Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life at the door.png|Ученики у выхода Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (1).png|Выжившие в Убийственной Школьной Жизни покидают академию Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (2).png|Выжившие в Убийственной Школьной Жизни покидают академию Другое Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (1).png|Альтернативная концовка Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (2).png|Альтернативная концовка Danganronpa 1 CG - Bad Ending.png|Альтернативная концовка ("Плохой конец"; Глава 5) Dorm Room Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Комната Ясухиро DR1 Present 106 Yasuhiro's Undergarments.gif|Нижнее белье Ясухиро Профильная Карта Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 1.jpg|Страница 1 (Английский) Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 2.jpg|Страница 2 (Английский) Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 3.jpg|Страница 3 (Английский) Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 4.jpg|Страница 4 (Английский) Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 5.jpg|Страница 5 (Английский) Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 6.jpg|Страница 6 (Английский) Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 7.jpg|Страница 7 (Английский) Yasuhiro_Hagakure_Report_Card.png|Страница 1 DR1_Khagakure(2).png|Страница 2 |-|Другие Игры= ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Danganronpa VR - Model - Yasuhiro Hagakure (1).png|Внутриигровая модель Danganronpa VR - Model - Yasuhiro Hagakure (2).png|Внутриигровая модель Danganronpa VR - Model - Yasuhiro Hagakure (3).png|Внутриигровая модель Danganronpa VR - Model - Yasuhiro Hagakure (4).png|Внутриигровая модель Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Screenshot (2).png Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Screenshot (6).png Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Screenshot (17).png Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Screenshot (18).png Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Screenshot (20).png Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony Demo Version Yasuhiro Hagakure's body.png|Тело Ясухиро в демо-версии Danganronpa V3. |-|Аниме= Из-за большого количества изображений эта секция была отделена от основной галереи Ясухиро. Для того, чтобы посмотреть на появления Ясухиро в Danganronpa: The Animation и Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, посетите статью: Галерея:Ясухиро Хагакурэ/Аниме. |-|Манга= Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei (манга) Hagakurechibi.png|Чиби-Хиро. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Реакция Хиро на смерть Мукуро. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Хиро становится свидетелем казни Леона. Yasuhiro in the third class trial manga.jpg|Хиро на третьем Классном Суде. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatoko4.jpg|Токо Фукава озлоблена из-за того, что Хиро и Хина становятся официальными членами Основания Будущего. Иллюстрации Манги Manga Illustration - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Comic Anthology (1).png|Иллюстрация (Danganronpa Антология Комиксов) Manga Illustration - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Comic Anthology (3).png|Иллюстрация (Danganronpa Антология Комиксов) Manga Illustration - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Comic Anthology Volume 2 (1).png|Иллюстрация (Danganronpa Антология Комиксов Том 2) Manga Illustration - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Comic Anthology Volume 2 (4).png|Иллюстрация (Danganronpa Антология Комиксов Том 2) Manga Illustration - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Comic Anthology Volume 3 (3).png|Иллюстрация (Danganronpa Антология Комиксов Том 3) Manga Illustration - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Comic Anthology Volume 4 (1).png|Иллюстрация (Danganronpa Антология Комиксов Том 4) Manga Illustration - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Comic Anthology Volume 4 (3).png|Иллюстрация (Danganronpa Антология Комиксов Том 4) Manga Illustration - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei 4koma KINGS Volume 2.png|Иллюстрация (Danganronpa 4koma KINGS) |-|Постановки= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014 Akira Ishida (Stage Actor) as Yasuhiro Hagakure Promo.jpg|Костюм Хиро (Акира Исида) в постановке. Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014 Masaya Matsukaze as Yasuhiro Hagakure Promo.jpg|Костюм Хиро (Масая Мацукадзэ) в постановке. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Hiro played by Nagata.png|Костюм Хиро (Шохей Осада) в постановке. Hiro played by Masaya.png|Костюм Хиро (Масая Мацукадзэ) в постановке. |-|Официальный арт= Danganronpa 4koma.jpg|Хиро на обложке Dangan Ronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DNA Media Comics. Byakuya, Yasuhiro and Leon DVD cover vol 3.jpg|Хиро, Бьякуя Тогами и Леон на DVD обложке Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3. Yasuhiro Hagakure Official scan.jpg|Официальный скан. Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Официальный арт. IMH.jpg|Официальный арт. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Официальный арт. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Промо арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Danganronpa Reload official art Hagakure and Monokuma.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload с Монокумой. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Хиро на обложке Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт. Future Volume 5.jpg|Ясухиро, Бьякуя, Токо и Комару на обложке Тома 5 ''Сторона: Будущее. Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|Официальный арт персонажей Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее со страницы Lerche в twitter.Рисунок персонажей Сторона: Будущее Glasses quartet.jpg|Официальный скетч Ясухиро, Токо, Бьякуи и Казуо со страницы Lerche в Twitter.Страница Lerche в twitter Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 2.jpg|Официальный арт Хиро, Кёко, Макото и Аой со страницы Lerche в twitter.Рисунок класса 78 Robo Justice official art.jpg|Робот Справедливости и Класс 78RJ и Класс 78.. Мерчендайз Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Фигурка от FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chimi Chara Vol 1 06 Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Фигурка от Chimi Chara Trading Figures FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Chihiro Fujisaki and Yasuhiro Hagakure.jpg|Брелок от FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Yasuhiro Hagakure.jpg|Брелок от D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection D4 Series Rubberstraps Yasuhiro Hagakure DR3.jpg|Брелок от D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Брелок от Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders |-| Официальные сайты= Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa.com/1: [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Японский сайт Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa 1.2 ReloadDanganronpa.com/reload: [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Японский сайт Danganronpa 1.2 Reload]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa: The AnimationNBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Японский сайт Danganronpa: The Animation]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Профиль с английского сайта Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa.us/danganronpa: [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html Английский сайт Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Yasuhiro Hagakure.jpg|Английский сайт Danganronpa 1.2 ReloadDanganronpa.us/reload: [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ Английский сайт Danganronpa 1.2 Reload]. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Hiro's profile.png|Профиль Ясухиро с официального сайта официального сайта Danganronpa 3. Обои Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine: промо-сайт Danganronpa V3. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Eng).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - iPhone - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|iPhone/iPod Touch'Dengeki:''' 【まり探】『ダンガンロンパ』のオリジナル壁紙を配信しちゃってもいいっすか!? (640x960) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1024x768).jpg|PC (1024x768) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1280x1024).jpg|PC (1280x1024) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1600x1200).jpg|PC (1600x1200) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1680x1050).jpg|PC (1680x1050) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1080).jpg|PC (1920x1080) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1200).jpg|PC (1920x1200) Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Примечания en:Yasuhiro_Hagakure/Image_Gallery Категория:Галереи